


Sparring rules

by Lion01



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Day 3 - Sparring, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Korra and Asami spar a lot, but they have a few rules to respect.(I would give you the rules if it wasn't too much spoilers! It's just them being cute and charming, really.)





	Sparring rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Règles d'entrainement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938073) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01)



> So, day number 3! I was afraid it won't be very original (and it's certainly not), but I found something. I'm not too happy with it, especially the last part which was pretty hard to write (I don't know why. I'm certainly tired).
> 
> I'm repeating but, there will probably be mistakes since I don't have the time to reread it. (And also, I'm not a native English speaker, but... yeah. I don't say it all the time.)
> 
> So, anyway, I hope you'll like it! (If my really bad summary got someone to look at this work ;))
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Some mistakes are fixed! I hope not many of them are left!

It was some kind of tradition, even after Korra and Asami had started dating, to spar from time to time. They had started it years ago, and it stopped during three years. But they had missed gently fighting against each other. When they were sparring, it was like they were connected but in another way. They could guess what the other one was up to, they could feel the other, they could read each other's mind.

Well, they could do that most of the time, it was part of being partner in life, but sparring was different. Sparring was something intimate in a way sex wasn't. It was just them, sparring. So, they still enjoyed these little training sessions, when they were not busy. And if they were, they always tried to find time for it, because it was relaxing, and just them being in their world.

However, they had to choose what was cheating and what wasn't. So, they had some rules.

* * *

_1\. Korra must not use bending_

Punch, punch, punch, dodge, kick… fall?

Asami didn't understand what she was doing on the floor. Did she just slip? She looked up at Korra who had that little smirk she was trying to hide, or maybe that was just Asami's impression. The Avatar extended a hand for Asami to take, what she did. The engineer got back on her feet; the floor wasn't slippery or anything, though. How could she have fallen? She wasn't that clumsy! Especially when she was fighting.

She expected a remark from the other woman, but nothing came. Strange… Asami narrowed her eyes with suspicion. The thing was, she had no proof at all. Korra got back in position and Asami did the same. Next time something weird happened, she'd be more careful.

Korra started to attack first. It surprised Asami who was thinking. She avoided the punch anyway, and jumped when Korra tried to make her fall once again with her foot. But just when her feet started to get closer to the floor a wave of air, following Korra's foot (how surprising!), unbalanced her and she fell once again.

Now, she was sure the master of all the elements was doing it: she was using bending to win their little sparring match. Plus, she was sure it was a smirk on her face. It had to!

"That's not fair, Korra!" Asami complained, on the floor.

"What are you talking about? You just fell!"

Korra was lying; she knew it. Fast, Asami kicked her, so she would also be on the ground. The Avatar didn't see it coming at all, and soon, Asami was on her.

"I don't fall; you do," she stuck her tongue out. "You used bending!"

"Of course not!" Korra said, looking offended. "You know I won't do something like that."

"I felt it, Korra. The air under my feet, I felt it."

"Wow, then it was a very powerful kick!"

Asami pinched her, because her justification wasn't one.

"Ouch! What was that about?"

"You're cheating, and lying."

Seeing determination in Asami's face, she knew she had better stop now before it got bad.

"Since when bending in a fight has been cheating?" the Avatar asked, defeated.

"Since you've been fighting with me, for _training_ , because I am not a bender. It wouldn't be fair if you could use it."

"Well, life is unfair. People are not going to be careful about using their bending or not when we're in a fight, a real fight."

"Yes, but not all people are the Avatar. Plus, I don't use my glove, so you don't use your bending."

"Fine…" Korra muttered, not really happy because one, she was on the floor, two, Asami had the best arguments.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Asami responded, far happier than the other woman.

She kissed Korra on the nose, and got back on her feet. Then, she helped Korra to do the same, and they were sparring again.

* * *

_2\. Asami must not tickle Korra_

Punch, kick, backward, forward, punch… tickles?

"Asami! What are you doing?" Korra almost screamed.

She was laughing so hard that she had to struggle to stay upright. Eventually, she lost, and the was on the floor, with Asami on her kneels, tickling her sides.

She knew exactly how Korra worked: she was so very ticklish! She could just brush her neck, her back, she would have an immediate reaction. But the best was her ribs. And those were exactly what she was attacking right now.

Korra was laughing so hard, it made her have tears in her eyes, and Asami wanted to laugh along with her. And she would if she wasn't that busy making her laugh, or torturing her with tickles: it depended on the point of view.

"As… ss… Assss… St…p…" Korra tried to say. Well, she didn't manage it well.

"I'm sorry, Korra, I didn't understand. Are you calling me an ass?" Asami teased.

The poor girl, struggling with laughter, tried to shake her head, but it was like she had no control over her body.

"Why did you call me that?" Asami asked, as if she was offended. "I think I'm not tickling you hard enough, or you'd be respectful."

"N… no-oh-o!"

But it was already too late and Korra suffered more tickles. Asami smiled. She loved to see Korra like that: a flushed face, spilt with a wide grin, her beautiful blue eyes lightened with a little of tears in them. But it wasn't sad tears. They were tears of laughter. They were beautiful tears that made her glow with a joy, a light, the Avatar state couldn't give to her.

But, after a few seconds (minutes? It seemed so short!), Asami decided to let her rest and give her a way to breathe again. Actually, she was a bit tired too, because a tickled Korra was a moving Korra **.** And she was very strong, so keeping her in place was pretty hard.

"I… You…" Korra tried to say, while regaining her breath.

Asami grinned. Actually, she even chuckled a little, because Korra was so very cute!

"That's not allowed. At all."

And this time, Asami laughed, happy.

"What's funny?" Korra asked, incredulous.

"No-nothing! It's just you!"

Korra grunted.

"I'm not funny! I'm hurt you'd use such a strategy against me, Miss the genius."

"You're right," Asami said, seriously. "But you're so cute!" she finished, a lot less serious.

She kissed Korra on her cheek and the girl blushed a little. It made Asami chuckle again. Korra looked so young and so childish sometimes. It was so like her to get flustered when her girlfriend (even if they had been dating for a while now) kissed her.

"That-That's not the point!" Korra responded, a little later, frustrated with herself. "You have no right to use tickles while we're sparring! And in any case actually. That should be as forbidden as bloodbending."

"You're just saying that because I'm not ticklish and you can't have your revenge."

Korra grimaced, discovered.

"Right… But you have no right to use it when we're sparring anyway. Plus, it's not fight at all."

"Well, you never know. If you have a ticklish opponent, it could be a good way to take them down."

"Yeah, I'll certainly ask the next crazy people I'll have to fight!" Korra said, ironically.

"See? I told you it was a good idea." Her girlfriend responded as if she hadn't understood what Korra meant. But the glint in her eyes was saying that it wasn't true.

* * *

_3\. Asami must not use suggestive gestures_

Sometimes, Asami was so sexy when she was sparring with Korra… And actually, the blue-eyed woman wondered if she was doing it purposely to distract her. When she got punched the third time because of Asami's hair, which was just flying around, the answer became very clear: it was on purpose!

"What are you doing, Korra?" Asami asked. "You're not that distracted usually. Is there something wrong?"

She looked quite worried… Could she?... No, she couldn't. Asami could not distract her and look genuinely worried. She knew Asami had many talents, but she couldn't be a good actress too. No, she would never do something like that… or would she?

Korra was a bit lost in her thoughts, but the sad, green eyes which were attached to hers made her talk again.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just warming up!"

"Ok. Let's continue then."

They continued sparring, as if nothing had happened. But, a few minutes later, Korra got the same impression that Asami was not sparring; she was dancing seductively around her!

The pale hand brushed the dark-skinned face, and Korra could have sworn it was a caress. A really brief one, but just enough to distract her once again.

However, she somewhat managed to avoid the next kick, which was supposed to reach her stomach. Instead of getting a kick, she got brushed by Asami's leg, stuck against hers.

Then, it was Asami's body against hers, until she moved it, still brushing Korra's skin, to get behind her. And from here, she hit her in the head, not too strongly.

"Ouch!" Korra exclaimed, hurried forward.

"Oh! Sorry, Korra!" Asami apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"Yes, you did," Korra responded, suspicious.

Asami didn't even try to defend herself, and she raised an eyebrow. So, Korra kept talking:

"You've been playing with me since the beginning! You're flipping your hair around, caressing me, moving way too close to me for a fight. You're keeping me distracted all the time!"

"Well, you have no proof," Asami said, maliciously with a smile.

"Oh, and the thing you just did is not a proof? Because you just rubbed your body against mine!"

The engineer burst out laughing.

"I didn't 'rub my body' against yours! I just got… very close, I have to admit."

"So, you confess!" Korra exclaimed, in a very Bolin way, as if it was an extraordinary thing.

Asami moved closer to Korra and cupped her cheeks.

"Yes, I confess, Miss the Avatar, that I love you."

She kissed lightly Korra on her lips, earning a very light moan from her girlfriend.

"You can't say that," Korra said, almost murmured. "How am I supposed to be mad at you after it?"

"I'm afraid you can't, sweetie. But is that a real problem?"

"No, I don't think so."

So, she kissed Asami one more time, a little harder.

"Anyway. No flirting while sparring, okay? Because that keeps me unfocused all along."

"Well, what if one of your enemy tries to seduce you?"

"They'll get nothing, because you're the only one who can distract me with flirting, because I love _you_. That's why you can't use it."

"Okay, then. And I love you too."

* * *

~~_3\. Asami must not use suggestive gestures_ ~~

_3.1. Asami_ _**and Korra** _ _must not use suggestive gestures_

Even if Korra had got what she wanted, that is to say Asami not using her love against her, she could not quite let her go away with it that easily. Plus, she really wanted to fluster her girlfriend.

So, on their next sparring session, she tried to do the same things Asami had done. But Korra had no long, beautiful hair, she was not that subtle when touching Asami (she could be! But not while they were sparring. She actually wondered how the older girl could manage to pass from hard and in fight-mode to really soft and in caressing-mode). So, she did it in Korra's way.

First, she tried as much as possible to show her muscles, but they were sparring so, it couldn't have that much effect, even though she'd seen Asami's eyes focused a little bit elsewhere from time to time. But it wasn't enough.

She fought while seeking for a plan. She tried to hit Asami's feet twice to make her fall; she didn't manage it. Asami responded with a punch, and Korra bent forward. She pretended to fall, and caught Asami's ankle. As she was standing upright again, she ran her hand, slowly, from Asami's ankle to her hip, going behind her, and finally kicking her feet and making her fall.

"Need some help?" the Avatar asked to the woman on the floor, who was puzzled, her eyes narrowed.

She took the extended hand and got up on her feet. It was barely done that she was fighting again. Korra avoided her kicks and her punches and responded. She smiled in her head, while preparing the next thing. She used a ruse and she was behind Asami again. Her hand momentarily touched the CEO's butt and she sensed her jumping. Korra openly smiled because of the reaction. Then, she slapped the taller woman in the back and she didn't have time to react. So, she walked a few steps forward to regain her balance.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Asami asked, turning to Korra.

The smiling woman moved closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Sato," Korra responded, ironically, squeezing Asami's butt.

The taller woman put her hands around the shorter one.

"I thought this kind of things were forbidden when we're sparring."

"It's forbidden for you. It was not told if it was for me."

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious…"

Korra chuckled.

"It was."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

At this point of the conversation, they were basically staring in each other's eyes, drawn closer at every passing second. Their lips connected and they forgot about sparring and rules, because sparring was also a game. A game they were playing at together and not against each other. The game of two lovers no one could beat at.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be happy to hear your thoughts! And if you don't think much about this OS, you'll be in the same case I am! ;) I'm kidding. I think I prefer the beginning. But it's just my opinion. What else? I can't remember. So, see you next time! Oh, and thanks for reading, of course.


End file.
